Lucy the Tsundere
by ohmayabird
Summary: Just Mira and her shenanigans.


**ღღღ** ஐ **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ஐ **ღღღ**

I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!

Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

Lucy: You just posted *#Ifyouremyrealfriend name something I'm obsessed with* on your timeline.

Once posted, Lucy went downstairs to get something to munch on. She talked with her mother for a few minutes and went back upstairs. She thought of it just as a friendly game, in which she wanted to know what her friends thought of her. But, she didn't think it'll go out of proportion. Her notification blew up and the comments were endless.

Loke: Princess! Are you finally announcing our love to the world?! I'm so happy!

Cana: Your boobs!

Levy: Of course, it's books!

Lyon: Being pretty is a sin Lucy. ㈴5

Hibiki: My handsomeness~

Gray: Princess-y stuff?

Juvia: Love-rival is obsessed with my Gray-sama!㈶5

Gajeel: Bunnies.

Natsu: Meaty stuff! Hahaha!

Bixlow: Cosplay! Cosplay!

Erza: Strawberry cake~

Her friends were definitely weird. Reading the comments got her laughing, some got her confused and some were just plain weird. Some got it right, while some were far off. Giving th-

Mira: You're obsessed with Natsu Dragneel!

Her eyes bulged out at Mira's comment. _She did not just announce my crush on that idiot did she? Holy Mavis! The whole world knows!_

Mira: For quite some time now. *innocent smile*

Lucy: What the hell are you talking about Mira! I don't l-like that idiot!

Lisanna: Mira-nee's laughing here like a crazy person Lucy~

Lisanna: By the way, I know you're romantically involved with Natsu~ But don't announce it to the world, maybe keep it in the bedroom~

Lucy's eyes twitched at the Strauss' comments. They were really pushing her buttons today. She just hoped that Nat-

Natsu: Oi Lucy! Do you like me?

Lucy: I do not!

Natsu: But Mira and Lisanna just said so!

Lucy: They said it, not me!

Natsu: So you don't like me? ㈶2

Lucy: I-i do!

Natsu: Really?!

Lucy: Yes, you idiot! ㈴2

Natsu: Great! Wanna go out?

Lucy: No way!

Natsu: What! Why? ㈷7

Lucy: Because I just said so!

Natsu: So you really don't like me! Luce you liar! ㈎8

Lucy: I do like you! You idiot! Stop making me feel bad! ㈷7

Natsu: But you don't want to go out with me!

Lucy: I-uh...Fine!

Natsu: Great! Open the door.

Lucy: What ar-

*Doorbell rings*

Layla: Sweetie! Can you open the door! I just brought in the flowers from the garden!

The blonde girl's heart thumped faster in her chest. Maybe it's Nat- She opened the door and came face to face with the pink-haired boy. His onyx eyes scanned her up and down, before he settled on her face. A smirk on his lips.

Natsu: Damn Lucy~ I didn't think you wanted to go straight to the dirty business~

Lucy looked down at her attire and saw herself just wearing a big loose shirt that stopped mid-thigh. Her face blushed crimson.

Natsu: Is your mom home?

Lucy: Y-yeah, she's in the kitchen.

Natsu: Great! Get yourself changed already.

Natsu said, pushing her towards the stairs while he headed for the kitchen. Once upstairs Lucy, who was still in a daze, choosed clothes that she'd been saving. Once she was done and ready, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Before she headed downstairs, she closed her laptop. A new comment came from Mira.

Mira: What flowers do you want for your and Natsu's wedding?

Lucy: The hell! I'll kill you Mira!

She slammed her laptop shut, and headed downstairs. She saw her mother happily talking with Natsu.

Natsu: Finally! I've been waiting for ages!

Lucy: Sorry.

Layla: Ohh sweetie! I'm so proud of you!*hugs Lucy*

Lucy: Huh? What are you talking about mother?

Layla: *Giggles* You and Natsu silly~ I'm so happy you finally confessed!

Lucy: WHAT?!

Layla: Don't worry sweetie~ You know I've been waiting ages for you two to be in a relationship.

Natsu: *Chuckles* Thanks Mrs. Heartfilia!

Layla: Now Natsu, call me Layla or Mom~ You two are going to marry anyway~

Lucy: Marry?! Hold it! I don-

Natsu: Come on Luce! Let's head out already! *Grabs Lucy* By Mr- Layla! We'll be back later!

Layla: Okay, don't stay out too late okay? *Natsu nods, dragging a confused and blushing Lucy* And Natsu?

Natsu: Yes, Layla?

Layla: Remember to use protection okay? *Giggles*

Lucy: MOM?!

Natsu: So where do you want to go Luce?

Lucy stared at him, face blushing ten folds. Slowly a smile formed on her lips.

Lucy: Oh, whatever! Let's go-

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

memo1: Just a short fluff before 2015 ends! Happy New Year everyone!

memo2: This looks better on tumblr xD

memo3: I just saw that my His Obsession Remake was erased! Blame my cousin! Post it again! Damn~ So much for reviews *sobs*

memo4: Give me those reviews, okay? :D

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story 'His Obsession[Remake]'**

 **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**


End file.
